This invention relates to bicycle handle bar grips which can be be used as an exercise means for the hand. When riding a bicycle or stationary bicycle the hands are used either to direct the path of motion of the vehicle or to balance the rider. This limits the amount of exercise the hands or arm receives during the riding period. Many athletes who are interested in developing their legs and cardiovascular system are just as concerned about their hands. To develop both hands and legs in todays environment is difficult when utilizing a standard bicycle or stationary bicycle. In order to provide a more uniform workout for the rider, the bicycle handle bar grip with exerciser was invented. It will allow the user to exercise his or her hands while exercising the legs.
Many bicycle handle bar grips have been designed to provide the rider a means to grip the handle bar and direct the path of motion of the vehicle. But, this limits the rider's ability to realize any exercise benefit to the hands.
This limitation becomes more apparent when they are applied to stationary bicycles where the hands are no longer needed to direct the path of the vehicle. By changing the design of the handle bar grip to encompass a exercise means the rider can now perform exercises tailored to the hands while simultaneously riding the bicycle.
Many hand exercise devices have been developed which will increase strength in the hand or arm such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,364 dated Feb. 24, 1984. These devices have proven effective at their ability to exercise the hand but limit their user ability to exercise other parts of the anatomy.
To avoid these limitations this invention provides a bicycle handle bar grip equipped with coil spring and handle which will provide the user access to various hand exercises when affixed to any standard bicycle handle bar.